


Dandelion

by pusseidon, uchuujintachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusseidon/pseuds/pusseidon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuujintachi/pseuds/uchuujintachi
Summary: Satu kisah...Sebuah perasaan yang tertahan...Dan tentang sebuah harapan





	

Tersenyumlah, karena senyum milikmu adalah yang terindah bagiku.  
***  
Aku melangkah keluar dari apartemen berukuran sedang bernomor 17 dengan ringan. Sebuah senyum selalu terpasang di wajahku setiap kali aku berpapasan dengan seseorang di lorong menuju tangga bangunan ini. Namaku Ayumi. Siswi tahun kedua sebuah SMA di daerah sini. Arloji lucu berwarna biru muda yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. aktivitas di sekolah selalu dimulai pukul delapan pagi. Dengan jarak lima ratus meter antara apartemenku dan sekolah, sekarang tentu masih terlalu pagi untuk datang.  
Alih-alih berjalan ke arah sekolah, aku justru berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Mengambil jalan memutar melewati kawasan pertokoan yang masih tutup dan berhenti di samping sebuah tiang listrik yang berada di seberang sebuah rumah sederhana berpagar hitam. Aku memandang ke arah jendela lantai dua rumah itu sambil sesekali mengecek arloji untuk mengetahui waktu. Sekitar lima menit aku berdiri di sini, akhirnya aku melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari lantai dua rumah di depanku. Tirai yang menutup jendela itu tersibak, menampilkan sosok siluet seorang cowok bertubuh jangkung berdiri di sana sambil memandang ke arahku. Namanya Haru. Sahabatku sejak kecil. Cinta pertamaku sampai saat ini.  
Aku tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya sebelum cowok itu menghilang dari pandangan. Aku menunggunya keluar dari rumah sambil menyandarkan punggungku di tiang listrik dan memainkan ponsel pintarku, mengecek berita maupun sms dan telepon yang masuk sejak semalam. Lima menit kemudian ia keluar dari rumah sambil membawa dua lembar roti panggang di tangannya. “Nih, kau pasti belum sarapan, ‘kan?” serunya sambil menyodorkan selembar roti itu padaku.   
Aku tersenyum saat mengambil roti itu. Jujur saja, sejak tadi perutku sudah meraung kelaparan karena tak sarapan. Aku menggigit ujung roti itu dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan sementara kaki kami melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. Tak ada yang bicara, semuanya sibuk mengunyah roti di mulut masing-masing. “Bisa nggak berhenti menjemputku setiap pagi?” ia bertanya. Bibirnya yang tipis dipenuhi remah roti panggang yang ia makan.  
“Bisa sih, tapi aku nggak mau berhenti,” jawabku santai.  
“Kau hobi menyiksa diri, ya? Jarak rumahmu dan sekolah ‘kan lebih dekat. Lagipula, kau harus memutar kalau ingin menjemputku. Sejak program ‘Menjemput Haru’ dimulai, kau jarang sarapan, ‘kan?” Haru memprotes. Dengan cepat aku menyorongkan telunjukku ke bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.  
“Kau sudah terlalu banyak bolos. Kalau aku tak menjemputmu, kau pasti bakal berakhir di tempat lain dan bukan sekolah.” Aku sengaja menekankan kata lain, dan sadar kalau cowok itu menyadarinya meski ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya. “Masalah sarapan, aku bisa beli di kawasan pertokoan, kok. Atau kalau beruntung, Ibumu akan mengajak sarapan bersama,” lanjutku lagi, berusaha tersenyum meski ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di dadaku. Sejenak kami diam. Haru tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tahu apa itu.   
“Ayumi...”  
“Mm...”  
“Kau akan ikut denganku, ‘kan? Kau tahu, tentang rencana hari ini,” ujarnya ketika kami berada di lampu merah dan menunggu izin menyeberangi jalan. Aku terdiam seribu kata. Tentu aku tahu apa yang ia maksud, toh akulah orang yang mendorongnya melakukan ini. Tapi harus ikut melihat orang yang kau cintai menyatakan cinta pada orang lain di hari ulang tahunmu itu...  
“Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu,” ujarku akhirnya. Berusaha menahan emosiku agar tak pecah meski tampaknya gagal dan membuat suaraku jadi bergetar.   
“Bagus kalau begitu. Setelah sekolah selesai, kita ke toko kue di dekat stasiun Oukiyama, ya? Aku mau mengambil kue pesananku untuk Yuuko-san,” ujarnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikanku. Terlalu bersemangat mungkin? Aku hanya membalas kata-katanya dengan senyum di wajahku yang mungkin diartikannya sebagai tanda ‘iya’ untuk ajakannya.   
“Hadiah,” ujarku tiba-tiba ketika kami berdua melewati gerbang sekolah. Entah kenapa kata itu muncul dan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Haru menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.  
“Apanya?”  
“Tentu saja hadiah untuk Yuuko-san, Bodoh. Tentu kau tak ingin menemuinya di hari ulang tahunnya tanpa hadiah, ‘kan?” aku balik bertanya, sedikit membelokkan topik pembicaraan kami. Haru tampak berpikir keras. Ekspresi yang ia gambarkan ketika berpikir selalu membuatku tersenyum.  
“Kau punya saran tentang hadiah yang pas?” tanyanya setelah tak menemukan ide apapun dalam kepalanya.  
“Mungkin sesuatu yang ia suka? Yang berhubungan dengan hobinya?” usulku saat kami berdua tiba di kelas.  
“Hm.... mungkin bunga? Aku tahu Yuuko-san suka sekali bunga lili putih,”ujarnya sesaat kemudian.  
“Itu dia! Dua atau tiga tangkai bunga lili sepertinya cukup. Aku tahu tempat kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan harga murah, tokonya juga dekat dengan stasiun Oukiyama, jadi kita bisa membelinya setelah kau mengambil kue pesananmu,” usulku pada Haru. Sakit rasanya ketika aku harus ikut memberi usul dan ide agar Haru bisa membahagiakan orang yang ia sukai dan bukannya aku, tapi begitu aku melihat senyumnya merekah seperti sakura di musim semi, rasa sakit itu menguap begitu saja.  
“Kalau begitu, kue, setelah itu bunga,” ujar Haru. Aku mengangguk, dalam hati terselip doa yang jahat agar rencananya hari ini tidak terlalu berjalan dengan lancar.  
***  
Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku dan Haru bergegas merapikan semua barang-barang kami yang berserakan di atas meja. Banyak hal yang harus kami beli sebelum pergi menemui Yuuko-san. “Surat-suratmu sudah dibawa?” tanyaku ketika kami berjalan menuju stasiun Oukiyama. Haru mengangguk gembira sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya penuh kasih sayang.  
“Semuanya sudah ada di dalam tasku,” jawabnya. Aku menghela napas. Surat-surat itu adalah puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan puisi serta curahan hati seorang Haru sejak pertama kali ia sadar kalau dirinya menyukai Yuuko-san. Sialnya, akulah orang pertama dan terakhir yang harus membacanya karena Haru begitu pengecut untuk menyerahkannya secara langsung. Setiap kali Haru muncul membawa surat dan puisinya padaku, yang kulakukan hanya membaca tiap kata yang ia tuangkan dalam kertas sambil membayangkan itu semua ditujukan padaku.  
. Kami berbelok saat sampai di sebuah perempatan dan aku memimpin Haru ke toko bunga kecil yang tampak rapi dan menawan. “Permisi!” seruku di meja kasir sambil memperhatikan ratusan bunga yang ada di sekeliling kami. Tak lama, seorang wanita muda muncul dari dalam rumah kaca yang ada di belakang toko. Wajahnya yang manis dipenuhi keringat dan celemek yang ia pakai tampak penuh noda tanah. Meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum ramah dan bertanya apa yang kami cari.  
“Untuk orang yang kau cintai?” tanyanya saat ia dengan cekatan membungkus tiga tangkai bunga lili putih permintaan Haru. Kulirik ia dan tersenyum sementara Haru hanya menunduk menahan rasa malu. “Dia pasti menyukainya, hadiahmu ini,” ujar wanita itu lembut sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada Haru dan mengedikkan kepalanya padaku. Dengan sigap aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku.  
“Bukan untukku, tapi untuk gadis lain. Lagipula aku nggak begitu suka bunga lili,” protesku. Wajahku terasa panas. Wanita muda itu tertawa menanggapi protesku.   
“Kalau begitu, bunga apa yang kamu suka? Mungkin pemuda manis ini akan membelikannya untukmu juga.”  
“Dandelion.” Wanita itu tampaknya mengerti maksudku.   
“Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung untuk kalian berdua,” jawabnya. Kami berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan toko bunga itu dan bergegas menuju toko kue karena hari sudah mulai sore. Saat si pemilik toko kue melihat Haru yang masuk ke dalam, ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak putih berukuran sedang dari lemari penyimpanan.  
“Sudah selesai?” tanyaku ketika Haru keluar dari toko sambil menenteng kotak putih dan buket bunga lili di tangannya.   
“Sekarang tinggal menemuinya.” Kami berdua naik bus yang akan mengantar kami ke tempat Yuuko-san menunggu.   
Inilah saatnya.  
***  
Kami berdua turun di halte bus yang terletak di kaki bukit dan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke puncak. Sepanjang jalan, aku berusaha memberinya semangat serta kata-kata penuh motivasi untuk Haru. Sesekali ia tampak mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia luar biasa gugup. Ketika kami tiba di puncak bukit, aku mendorong punggungnya. Cukup keras hingga ia nyaris terjerembab ke tanah. “Pelan-pelan dong, Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau kue dan hadiahnya rusak?” makinya.  
“Bukan urusanku. Tapi lihat, ia menunggumu,” ujarku seraya menunjuk ke arah pohon sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah. Gadis itu ada di sana. Menunggu Haru di bawah pohon sakura itu. Haru melangkah seperti robot ketika ia mendekati Yuuko-san. Aku hanya mengawasi dari jauh, sedikit berharap dalam hati kalau semuanya berantakan. Haru tampak bicara, suaranya yang dalam terdengar di telingaku. Tiap kata yang terlontar begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Pedih? Sudah pasti. Bodoh? Tentu saja, mana ada orang waras yang mau melihat adegan ketika orang yang disukainya menyatakan cinta pada orang lain. Tapi, bagiku senyum Haru adalah penawar luka. Begitu kulihat ia menangis, aku bergegas berdiri di sebelahnya. “Mau aku yang menyelesaikannya?” tanyaku. Ia menggeleng padaku sebagai jawabannya.  
Aku tersenyum paham dan melangkah mundur sementara Haru kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Yuuko-san yang sempat terhenti karena tangis. Sesaat setelah ia selesai berbicara, Haru jatuh berlutut. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Kudekati ia dan kuletakkan tanganku di puncak kepalanya. “Bagaimana, sudah merasa lega?” tanyaku pelan. Berusaha terdengar normal padahal hatiku remuk. Haru mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya berhasil mengeluarkan semua yang ia tahan selama ini.   
“Hei, makasih ya sudah menemaniku hari ini. Kau memang teman yang baik,” ujarnya sambil mengusap air mata. Awalnya aku sedikit syok begitu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar, tapi dengan cepat aku tersenyum dan meninju lengannya sambil berkata,  
“Itu gunanya teman, ‘kan?”   
Kami berdua menatap makam Yuuko-san sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan kami untuk berdoa. Saat angin berhembus menerpa kami, kubisikkan kalimat “Aku mencintaimu.” Berharap kalau angin akan membawa perasaanku jauh. Sama seperti ketika ia membawa dandelion pergi ke tempat yang baru dan tumbuh dengan indah, aku juga ingin agar perasaanku mendapat tempat yang baru untuk tumbuh. Tempat di mana aku dan Haru akan memulai kisah kami dari awal, mencoba sekali lagi agar kali ini, aku lah yang akan melepaskan semua perasaanku padanya yang telah kutahan sekian lama.   
Karena pada akhirnya, senyumnya adalah yang terindah bagiku.


End file.
